Brandon Nicholas
The Chosen One of CWA Many people on CWA says that Brandon Nicholas is the Chosen One of CWA. People think that he started the Chosen One thing but it was really Dirk Wampaflash who made the video of him being the Chosen One. Offical Description Brandon Nicholas is a proud Jedi Knight, in service to the Republic. He is friends with Jedi Master Steve Striker and Clone General Gun Good (Blaster), and many more other people on CWA. Origin Brandon was born on Coruscant 46 years BBY. At the age of five, he got lost in the city. A Jedi found him and brought hum to the Temple for training. Training Brandon was trained in the Jedi Temple by Obi-Wan Kenobi. When Anakin was found and brought to the temple, they became very good friends. They had practice duels to keep up their skills. Soon Brandon was ready to head out on the frontlines, then he fought epicly into the ascope. First Battle of Geonosis Brandon was involved in the first Battle of Geonosis. He participated in the ground assault, after Yoda had rescued everyone from the Geonosis Arena. He got his own clones to command, but they were new to combat and had just finished their training. Practicly all of Brandon's forces were destroyed by the end of the battle. Count Dooku had escaped and the Clone Wars had begun. Meeting Steve Striker and Gun Good Steve and Gun had been in many battles already, when Brandon met them. Steve was spending some time at the temple, training his new padawan, Jek Shiledbeamer, and since Brandon needed some new troops, Gun would go with him and Obi-Wan and Anakin to Tibrin, where Count Dooku was trying to kill the native Ishi Tib. The Ishi Tib dictator, Suriban Tu, was close friends with the Republic and when Dooku heard of this, he killed Tu. Brandon, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Gun, Rex, and Cody held off the droids, but Tibrin was left for the Separatists. Meanwhile, when Brandon returned, Steve's padawan was killed in a cruiser crash. Brandon and Gun tried to comfort Steve. The Rebellion Against Dark Nebula Brandon was also involved in the Rebellion Against Dark Nebula. He was Steve's second in command. Gun was third in command. Dark Nebula is an evil Sith, Hutt, and bounty hunter squad led by Xalandra Nova. Nova is a Hutt herself. Fueld by greed, Nova became a Sith and hunts the galaxy for distant worlds to devaour into her Empire. The Rebellion fought for about three months, then Nova never came back. But she's still hiding in the deep Outer Rim. The Three Day War Brandon was getting more popular, and had a little more power. So Master Steve started a war with Brandon which ended in three days because Brandon wanted to make peace. Jedi Master Brandon Nicholas and Sith Lord Brandon Nicholas It is clear that Brandon Nicholas is a powerful young Jedi Master, and it is also obvious that he has a bit of a Darkside in him. Which was obvious when Xalandra Nova had so many people killed, that Brandon started to force choke and use force lightning on Dark Nebula members. lets hope he stays on the light side side. Behind the Scenes Brandon Nicholas is a popular character on Clone Wars Adventures. He also makes YouTube videos. Who deserves way more subscribers. Appearences Clone Wars Adventures (First Appearence) YouTube (As '''MJfan391')'' Clone Wars Adventures character Wiki (As Brandon Nicholas) Category:Leader Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Leader Category:Lifetime Members Category:General Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Initiate Category:Class Rank:Padawan Category:Class Rank:Adept Category:Class Rank:General Category:Class Rank:Knight Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Survivors of the War